


The Blind Girl and The Bastard

by robin_writes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ableism, Arranged Marriage, F/M, I have no idea where this fic is going, Pre-Series, blind OC, everyone's a little ableist except jon, i don't really like Catelyn okay, i write too many blind characters, jon's a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writes/pseuds/robin_writes
Summary: She's a little like Rapunzel; hidden away from the world for her whole life. But then her older brothers Robert, Stannis and Renly think it's high time for her to get married. But who wants to marry a blind girl? Even one who's the sister of the King.He's cast aside. Not really a Stark, but a Snow. A bastard. Until Robert Baratheon decides he wants to solidify his relationship with the North. But who would want to marry a bastard?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, I've done it again. I've started writing a blind character. But I just couldn't let this idea go. I just finished my first year at university and I have a 5 1/2 month summer now, what the hell am I supposed to do all that time? Write I guess... Enjoy and don't forget, comments give me life.

Things were changing at Winterfell. There were hushed whispers in the hallways and Catelyn and Ned were acting shifty. Jon supposed someone important was coming to visit or Robb was finally getting a betrothed. Something he wasn’t meant to be privy to, so he stayed out of it. But during meals, Catelyn’s eyes would be on him and Ned’s would be anywhere else.

He was getting rather sick of it until his father called him to the throne room. “Lord Stark,” He bowed. “Lady Stark.” He bowed again.  
“Jon,” Ned said, shifting uncomfortably on his throne. “we’ve arranged a marriage for you.” Jon cocked his head.   
“But what about Robb?” Why would they focus their attention on finding the bastard a match when they had to find Robb Stark a Lady of Winterfell?  
“It’s a good political match Jon. She’s the youngest legitimate Baratheon.”  
“I didn’t know there was a Lady Baratheon.” Jon’s face screwed up. “Was she legitimised?” He asked, not really caring if she was a bastard or not, just wanting to get to the bottom of Ned’s discomfort.  
“No. But-“ Ned began.  
“She’s defective.” Catelyn Stark cut in.  
“Defective? What’s wrong with her?”  
“She was born without sight Jon.” Ned explained.  
“Oh, alright. When do I ride to King’s Landing?” He assumed she would be in King’s Landing with her brother Robert, although maybe she was with Renly or Stannis instead.  
“You don’t. There’ll be a small wedding here and then she will live here.” As Ned spoke, Jon watched the frown on Catelyn’s face. He knew she’d hoped this was chance to send Jon away for good.  
“When will she be arriving then?”  
“A few days.” Ned replied.  
“And her name?” Jon could’ve hit himself, he’d forgotten to ask his wife’s name.  
“Arikah Baratheon.” Ned said.  
“Arikah.” Jon said under his breath. “Is that all?”  
“You’re agreeable?” He asked.  
“The Lady Baratheon will make a good political match.” Jon repeated Ned’s words back to him.  
“Then that will be all.” Ned smiled.

Jon turned on his heal and ended up in the library. He always ended up there. It was his place. None of his siblings visited the room often and Catelyn and Ned rarely had time. 

Jon pulled out the furs he had hidden in a chest, and he laid them down by the large window. Arya sometimes found him like that; stretched out on the furs with the sun warming his skin, and often called him a cat for it. But Jon didn’t mind. He enjoyed the warmth and the quiet.

This time he enjoyed it so much, it wasn’t long until he had fallen asleep.

“Do you think it’s true?” A voice said, pulling Jon from his midday slumber.  
“Why would Robb lie?” Jon stretched languidly and turned to where his two sisters stood over him.  
“You’re awake.” Sansa said, noticing him first.  
“Is it true you’re marrying a beast?” Arya asked.  
“A beast?” He would be amused if his sister wasn’t mocking his future wife. “No. She’s not a beast.” Arya turned to Sansa who looked very red-faced. “In fact, she’s the little sister of our king. It will be an honour to be her husband.” Jon smiled, sitting up.   
“She’s a Baratheon?” Sansa looked shocked.   
“She is.” Jon nodded.  
“But then why is she marrying you and not Robb?” Sansa asked, and then was promptly elbowed by Arya.  
“Arikah has no sight.”  
“Oh…” Both girls stood awkwardly in the library.  
“Was there something else you wanted?” He asked.  
“Does she look like a beast?” Arya asked.  
“How would I know? I’ve never seen her before. I don’t think many people have.” Jon thought about what her life must be like. He’d never heard of a Baratheon sister, likely neither had his father until he received the letter from Robert. She must be lonely, he thought.  
“Why did Robb say she was a beast then?”  
“Maybe because he wanted to marry first, or marry into the Royal family even if it is in secret. I don’t know Arya.” Jon stood and collected the furs. He was annoyed. Arya was young but she didn’t realise how unkind she was being.   
“Sorry.” She said when she noticed she’d hurt him.

Jon put away the furs and left the library to find peace somewhere else. But it was difficult, he wondered if everyone would think her a beast. At one point, Jon even wondered if he would think her a beast. But then he erased that thought. He could never. He knew how it felt to belong just a little, but not quite enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Arikah arrived one morning riding into Winterfell with only four guards at her side at a fifth at her back on the horse. It was surprising. And it made Jon angry. How could her older brothers let her travel days from home with a name like hers and only five guards?

But he held his tongue and stepped up to greet her. The man at her back climbed down off his horse first and then reached out to guide the Lady Baratheon off the horse. With his guidance, she headed straight for the Starks. “Lady Baratheon.” Catelyn Stark greeted, bowing her head.  
“Lady Stark.” 

Jon couldn’t help but be surprised again. She was a goddess. Her dark hair was let loose and wild but it didn’t look messy, it looked ethereal. Arikah Baratheon certainly didn’t look like a beast. 

Jon felt his mouth upturn and the tension that had developed in his shoulders since hearing he was to be married slipped away. “Lady Baratheon.” He took a step forward and bowed in respect.  
“And you must be Lord Snow?” She asked.  
“Yes mi’lady.” He lifted his head. Arikah reached out her hand. Jon took it.   
“I hope this will be an adventure.” She was smiling wide.  
“I hope so too.” He said quietly.  
“Then lead on my Lord.” Jon blushed, he’d never been called that before.

As Jon led Arikah to her room, two of her men followed with her bags. “I’ve never been out of my tower at Dragonstone. It’s much colder here.”  
“I’ll make sure the fire in your room is stocked and you have extra sheets.”  
“Thank you. But don’t get me wrong Lord Snow, I think I’m really going to like it here. The cold is invigorating.” Arikah turned and smiled at Jon, making him stop. “Is something the matter?” She asked.  
“Uh… no. Sorry.” He continued.   
“You don’t have to ignore it Lord Snow. It’s a rather large elephant in the room don’t you think?”  
“Jon.”  
“What?”  
“My name’s Jon. I think I’d like if you called me Jon.”  
“Alright, then make sure you call me Arikah. I’ve got no time for Lady Baratheon, I’ve never really been called Lady Baratheon before and it would be strange to start now.”  
“But that’s who you are.” Jon couldn’t understand it.  
“Not really. I’ve never been Lady Baratheon. I’ve always been just Arikah.”  
“Didn’t you have handmaidens?”  
“I had Florence. She did everything for me.”  
“Is she coming later?”  
“Stannis decided that she was no longer needed since I would have a husband and a handmaiden here.” Jon watched as Arikah gritted her teeth.  
“I’m sorry. If I had any power, I would make it so that she could be here with you.”  
“I’m sure you would.” Arikah smiled sadly.

Jon stopped when they reached the door, it was far too soon. He didn’t want to end the conversation so fast. “We’re here.” He said, pushing the door open.  
“Thank you Jon. Maybe…”  
“Yes?”  
“If you weren’t doing anything, you could lead me around the room, show me where things are. So that I don’t end up hurting myself if I walk into something by accident.”  
“Of course.” Jon stepped into the room, but he paused. “I’m afraid I’m not sure what to do.”  
“Take my hands.” Arikah reached out and Jon took both of her hands in his. “Now start on the left and walk me around so I can feel where the furniture is.”  
“Alright.” Jon did as Arikah said. At first it felt strange. He was awkward and clammy and he had no idea how to deal with a blind wife. Jon didn’t think he’d met anyone who couldn’t see before. It was unheard of.

When they finished doing a loop of the room, Jon was at a loss again. He felt a little helpless. “Would you send someone in to help unpack my trunks?”  
“Of course. Maybe… maybe before dinner we could go for a walk around the grounds. It’s really quite beautiful. Shit. I’m sorry.” Jon looked at his feet, embarrassed. He felt a small hand slip around his.  
“It’s okay. It’s going to happen sometimes. I’d love to go for a walk with you.” Arikah smiled.  
“Gods you’re perfect. There has to be something wrong with you.” Jon said.  
“There is, I can’t see a damn thing.” Arikah laughed. It took a moment for Jon to start laughing along too because her laugh sounded like home. And there was something in his heart that tried to claw out.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jon reached the hall to break his fast, he looked around for his future wife. “Where is Arikah?” He asked Arya, who happened to be the first one he came across.  
“I haven’t seen her since yesterday.” Arya said.  
“I’ll go and get her. Maybe the journey tired her out and she’s still asleep.” Jon took his leave and headed to Arikah’s room.

He knocked softly. “Come in.” She called from inside. So not asleep then.  
“It’s Jon.” He said as he opened the door.  
“Good morning Jon. I had thought that someone would come to take me to the hall, I’m not sure how to get there. But you’re here now.”  
“Aye, I am.” He was angry, all guests were led to the hall for food for at least a week after they had arrived. And yet they were treating Arikah differently, silently mocking the blind girl and the bastard.  
“It’s fine Jon.” She said as though she could tell Jon was mad. “I’m hungry, we should eat.”   
“Of course mi’lady.” Jon took her outstretched arm and led her from the room.  
“Perhaps today we could go riding, if you don’t have any duties.”  
“I rarely have duties. Catelyn Stark likes to keep me out of sight as much as she can and even when I offer my help, the cooks and other servants here don’t want my help. I’m too noble for the people who work here and I’m not noble enough for the people who live here. So where does that leave me?”  
“With me.” Arikah smiled.

They reached the hall where the Starks were still eating. Jon led Arikah halfway down the table and they slid in fairly unnoticed.

After they ate, Jon wondered if there was something Arikah wanted, or someone she missed from home. Their wedding was in a fortnight, enough time to send word if she wanted company. 

At the stables, Jon broached the topic. “What was your home like?” He asked as he prepared the horse.  
“It was warm, and there was plenty of food. A good home.”  
“I mean, do you miss it?”  
“No.” She said with a finality that shocked Jon.  
“Oh.”  
“I just… it was a prison. Robert is king and Renly is a little too young and wild to have me as a burden, so Stannis took me in. But he was never around. Florence was there and sometimes Shireen, they were my family really. So I don’t miss home. But I miss them.”  
“You’ve never mentioned Shireen, who is she?”  
“Stannis’ daughter. She was also hidden away. She has the greyscale.”  
“I’m so sorry.” Greyscale was a death sentence.  
“Don’t worry, she’ll be fine. It was cured I guess. But she still carries the scarring on her face.” It never bothered Arikah because she couldn’t see it. She felt it once, but she knew it bothered both Shireen and her father. Jon decided then that he would do everything he could to have Shireen visit, Florence might be much harder to find, but he would try.

Jon helped Arikah up onto the horse and then climbed up behind her, grasping the reigns. “Where are we going?” She asked, leaning back into his chest.  
“I’d thought maybe we could… do you trust me?”  
“Well… yes. I trust you.”  
“Hold on to me.” That was the only warning Jon gave before he kicked the horse gently to make her speed up. 

They kept speeding up until Arikah’s hair blew backwards, across Jon’s shoulder. His followed soon. The horse galloped as fast as it could, circling Winterfell. 

Gaining confidence, Arikah lifted her arms slowly until they were stretched to the sky. Jon’s arms wrapped around her just a little tighter. But she was laughing and whooping loudly, making him smile bright.

When the horse started to get tired and Arikah’s throat started to hurt, they slowed and headed for a clearing Jon knew. There was a small lake he liked here. He’d packed them some food. Just bread, cheese and an apple for the horse.

Jon unfurled his cloak and laid it on the grass by the water’s edge. They both sat down and he guided Arikah’s hand to the food. “Do you ever wish you were someone else?” She asked, lying down on the cloak and letting her skin soak in the sun.  
“All the time.” Jon said honestly. “As long as I can remember I’ve wanted to be Jon Stark. Have you ever wished you were someone else?”  
“If I was anyone other than a Baratheon I would’ve been dead as soon as they realised I wasn’t complete.”  
“I suppose that’s true.” He said solemnly. “But have you ever wanted to be someone else, with sight?”  
“I can’t let myself think like that.” She said before she stood up suddenly and began to pull her dress off. “Help me Jon.”  
“What? But…”  
“I want to go for a swim. I’ve never been swimming before.”  
“If you’ve never been swimming before then you won’t know how and you’ll drown.”  
“I have you to protect me.” She had unworked the laces by herself and was down to her small clothes. 

Arikah’s first step in the water made her shiver, but she took another and another until it reached her stomach, and then she let herself drop to her shoulders. Her arms reached out, waiting for Jon. And sure enough, he moved into the lake within her reach. “You’ll catch a cold.” He said but appeased her anyway.

Not too much later, Jon could feel her shivering and said they should get back and get warm. Arikah didn’t disagree. He helped her to the shore, trying to avoid looking at how her small clothes were transparent and clung to her with moisture. He pulled on his own clothes and then helped to lace up her dress.

They rode back to the stables. They both climbed down off the horse and Arikah sidled up to Jon’s shoulder. “That was brilliant.” She said beaming.  
“You’ve never ridden a horse like that before I’d guess. Or stood in water as cold.” He was too.  
“And you’d be right on both accounts. Before I came here, I’d only been on a horse a handful of times. It’s incredible. The wind in my hair, the sun on my face. Incredible.” She whispered the last word, smiling again.

They walked in silence until they reached Arikah’s room.


End file.
